Lily's Dreams
by charmedunderharry'sspell
Summary: Lily's time at Hogwarts. How she copes with being a muggle born witch, that idiot Potter, and her recurring dreams about a certain dark haired boy.
1. The exams and arguments

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Phoebe, Sabina and plot. Anything you recognise is from the mind of JK.  
  
"Five more minutes!" Professor Filtwick announced to the whole hall as he moved between the desks. Lily Evans looked up; she had already finished her paper and was going through it checking that everything was right. Defence Against the Dark Arts was one of Lily's favourite subjects and she always achieved high marks, but not as good marks as she received in Charms; that was the subject she excelled in. Lily looked to her left as Filtwick passed her desk and saw James Potter, the most arrogant boy in the entire school, yawn and rumple up his hair to make it look untidy. God, did he annoy her, he thought he was it!! Ok, she thought to herself, so he was a good quidditch player, he was very clever and quite good-looking, Lily remarked to herself even though she wasn't in to boys, but he was always in trouble and walked around like he owned the place. Lily then turned to her right and tried to catch the eyes of her friends, Sabina and Phoebe, but they were still scribbling hard. Sabina and Phoebe had been her friends since they had met on the Hogwarts Express more than five years ago. Lily smiled remembering the occasion. Lily was a muggle- born witch and had been very nervous about going to Hogwarts but on the train she met Sabina who had come from a very large wizard family and Phoebe who was muggle-born like her; she was never lonely again. Lily thoughts were broken by Professor Filtwick squeaking "Quills down please, that means you too Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!" Lily and her friends walked out of the hall and down to the lake muttering and giggling about Severus Snape who was all the three friends' worst nightmare of a boyfriend. They then took of their shoes and socks and started to paddle in the lake. Lily glanced over at the old oak tree where James Potter who was now with his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; James was showing off with the Golden Snitch, which he had undoubtedly stolen, Lily sighed. "Lily.... Lily... are you listening to me," Phoebe shouted. "Sorry I was just........." "We know what you were doing Lily," Sabina replied, giving her a wink. "What? You think.... Potter and me, no way" Lily said flabbergasted. Sabina and Phoebe just smiled. Phoebe was very popular; she had dark brown hair, that she often dyed blonde, and eyes and tanned skin. Sabina was an English rose, pale skin, blonde hair, red lips and blue eyes. Lily herself was the most startling, fiery red hair and startling green eyes that transfixed most people when she first met them. "James Potter and his little 'cronies' are the most arrogant and obnoxious people I have ever met, well, maybe except for Remus," Lily said, smiling to herself. Remus was very kind to her, he always seemed to be very quite and always seemed to be ill and often would often disappear for a few days and then come back looking even worse, if that was possible. Well most people wouldn't really care, but Lily wasn't most people, she cared a lot about the people she knew. She had found out along time ago about Remus' secret, some people would have never of spoken to him again but Lily didn't care if Remus Lupin was a werewolf or not. Lily was brought back to reality by a commotion from the old oak tree on the lawns. Lily turned to look and noticed that James and Sirius, who were both taunting Severus Snape, were causing the noise. "Honestly, those two!" Lily muttered. She really didn't care what they were actually doing but Lily knew it wasn't nice to be humiliated in front of a large crowd, also she happened to be a prefect and she didn't want to take any points from her own house. Lily strode over towards the duel, closely followed by Sabina and Phoebe. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted. James and Sirius looked around at Lily. James' free hand immediately jumped to his hand, the arrogant idiot, Lily thought. "All right, Evans?" said James in his deeper voice. "Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She looked at James with deep dislike. "What's he done to you?" "Well," said James, "it's more the fact he exists if you know what I mean..."  
  
Many people in the crowd laughed, Lily noted that Remus did not laugh, as she did not. "You think you're so funny," Lily said coldly, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." "I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly, "Go on ... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily retorted. "Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape, "OI!" It all happened so fast, Snape had directed his wand at James and a gash appeared on the side of his face, spattering blond on James' robes. James immediately had Snape upside down revealing a pair of greying underpants. People in the crowd were laughing but not as much as Peter, Sirius and James. Lily was furious, even though she was temped to smile, said, "Let him down!" "Certainly," said James. Snape fell to the floor, tried to disentangle himself, but Sirius shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape was a rigid as a board. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, pulling out her own wand, James and Sirius eyed it warily. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." "Take the curse off then." James sighed deeply and muttered the counter-curse. "There you go," he said, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snape said brushing himself off. Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly, "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." "Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape. "I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, rounding on James, "You're as bad as him." "What?" James yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!" "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" Lily shouted, turning on her heel. "Evans! Hey Evans." James called after her, but Lily kept on walking with Sabina and Phoebe following behind her. 


	2. Visions and a good night out

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect for Phoebe, Sabina and plots, everything you recognise from the mind of JK.  
  
N/A: I would like to say thanks to people that have reviewed and say please review to those that haven't, I need the reviews or I don't see the point of updating. Big thank you to my mate Steph who has helped me to do this and look out for two more stories from us.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" the teenage boy screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!! He's not dead!!"  
  
Lily sat up with a big gasp, she was shaking and her head was spinning.  
  
"Lily, Lily are you okay!!" it was Sabina talking to her while Phoebe tried to pull the hangings on the four-poster bed open.  
  
"Did you have another premonition?" Phoebe enquired.  
  
Lily had about one premonition every year, she had never told anyone, except Phoebe and Sabina, about these, as they never came true.  
  
In her first year she had dreamt of a small boy with dark hair who had been surrounded by fire and he had managed to burn the face of the man who was trying to kill him. In her second year a boy had shoved a sword through the huge snake's mouth that had been chasing him. In her third year her premonition was not so clear, all she could remember was dozens and dozens of cloaks moving in the moonlight. Then at the end of her fourth year she saw a boy standing next to another boy while that boy was killed. These premonitions all had one thing in common and it was the same dark haired boy with glasses.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Lily said panting.  
  
"What happened this time?" Sabina asked calmly.  
  
"It wasn't very clear but I remember and big archway and lots of people jinxing each other, but the boy was in it except he was older and then someone fell through the archway and the boy started to run towards the archway shouting 'he's not dead, NOOOOO!!' and then it ended," Lily said finally. "Maybe you should tell someone," Phoebe suggested.  
  
"No I just think it was a bad dream, we should go back to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Hours later Lily was still awake, she was never able to get to sleep after a premonition and she would lay awake for ages thinking, it was always the same.  
  
The next morning as Lily, Sabina and Phoebe were going down to breakfast, Phoebe pointed out there was a gathering around the Gryffindor notice board.  
  
"What's do you reckon is going on?" Lily asked her two friends. Phoebe, who was the tallest, peered over the heads of other people. When she had finished reading she turned to the others smiling.  
  
"What, what's happening?" Lily asked.  
  
"There is going to be a dance for the fifth years, apparently we have done so well in the OWLs the teachers want to give us a treat. Good job we just found out, it's Hogsmeade on Saturday, we can get our dress robes there."  
  
Lily put on a false smile, dances weren't normally her thing but she knew her two best friends would enjoy it. Sabina and Phoebe were both very popular and it would be easier for them to find dates than her. Little did she know this dance was going to be the major turning point in her life.  
  
"Come on Lily, just try this one on," Phoebe pestered Lily  
  
"No, look I told you nothings right, I'm ugly," Lily argued.  
  
Sabina had already selected her baby blue robes and Phoebe had her flaming red robes.  
  
"I'll ask the assistant again," Sabina told Lily.  
  
Sabina disappeared for about five minutes and came back looking very pleased with herself, "Look, don't you just think its perfect!" Sabina said smiling.  
  
Lily gasped, "Oh, its wonderful!"  
  
It was the night of the dance and Sabina and Phoebe, with the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years, were waiting in the Common Room. Upstairs, in her dormitory Lily was putting the finishing touches to her dress robes.  
  
As she walked down the stairs there were gasps, Lily looked amazing her robes were of emerald green and trimmed with gold that matched her eyes  
  
Her hair had been curled and was flowing in ringlets down her back. Remus Lupin came towards her, "Lily, you look great."  
  
"Thanks Remus, you look rather dashing herself!" Lily giggled.  
  
Lily turned as she felt someone's eyes on her back and found she was looking at James Potter, who promptly turned to speak to Sirius.  
  
"I think we better go now Lily," Sabina said.  
  
Lily, Sabina and Phoebe walked down to the hall, Sabina and Phoebe both had dates, Sabina's was Steven Bones a very good looking boy who was in Hufflepuff and Phoebe's was Joey Davies the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.  
  
Remus had asked Lily to the dance; Lily was very excited but also very nervous.  
  
When, finally, they reached the great hall Lily was joined by Remus while Sabina and Phoebe waited for their dates. Then the doors of the Great Hall opened up and music started to play Remus took Lily's hand and lead her into the hall, where people had already started to dance.  
  
In a few hours time Lily had changed her mind about dances. She told Remus she was going to look outside for Sabina and Phoebe. It was a lovely evening and the stars were beginning to shine, Lily managed to find both Sabina and Phoebe but decided not to disturb them as they both looked busy. Lily sat down on the bench by a magical fountain that was not issuing water but liquid gold.  
  
She was aware of someone walking towards her and as she turned round she realised it was Remus, he looked quite nervous.  
  
"Hey Lily," he said.  
  
"Hi" Lily replied.  
  
"Did you find Sabina and Phoebe?" Lily shook her head, "um... Lily I have something to tell you. Look um... this is really hard for me but I need to tell you because you are one of my best friends."  
  
"Remus," Lily said, "I already know"  
  
"How, why, did someone say something," Remus looked very shocked.  
  
"I worked it out myself."  
  
"Aren't you worried?"  
  
"No, why should I be, and don't say I'm just being brave, because I'm not. The brave may not live for long, but the cautious don't live at all."  
  
"What," asked Remus.  
  
"It's something my dad said to me when I was about to board the Hogwarts Express in my first year."  
  
"Hey Remus," Lily and Remus both turned around to see James standing there, "Sirius wants to speak to you now."  
  
"Ok, bye Lily,"  
  
"Bye Remus,"  
  
James didn't follow Remus he sat down next to Lily. Lily wondered why he didn't go with Remus. They sat there in silence listening to the owls hooting and the trickling of the liquid gold in the fountain.  
  
It was Lily that spoke first, "Why do you do it," she said.  
  
"Do what," James asked.  
  
"Humiliate people," Lily replied.  
  
"I don't know? That's just who I am."  
  
"Oh," Lily spoke quietly. What's wrong with James, Lily thought, he seems very quiet.  
  
Suddenly James moved his hand on top of hers, Lily knew that she should just move it but something inside her willed her to keep her hand still. She moved closer to James until both their shoulders were right next to each other, what the hell am I doing Lily thought. Lily didn't know how long they spent sitting there, but Lily knew that deep down it was right.  
  
"Are you afraid James, you know, about the wizard who is gaining power," Lily said anxiously.  
  
"No, not really. The brave may not live for..."  
  
"...long but the cautious don't live at all. How do you know that?" Lily enquired.  
  
"My parents told me it."  
  
"Oh," Lily looked at her watch, it was half past midnight, and if Filch caught them now they would be in detention, the dance finished at midnight,  
  
"James we better make our way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, if Filch catches us we will be in deep trouble."  
  
"Ok, lets go."  
  
James walked ahead still holding her hand, Lily was happy about this even if she didn't know why. When they reached the Common Room James let go and smiled at her and Lily smiled back. 


End file.
